


Mi niña

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Waverly, Daddy Kink, DaddyNicole, F/F, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, LittleGirlWaverly, NSFW, no se que escribí si, what, wynonna plz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Cuando Wynonna llego con cansancio al rancho de los Earp lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse en el sofá con una botella de whiskey y olvidarse de los renacido por un buen tiempo. Ese era su plan original es una lastima que a veces la vida la odiaba.





	Mi niña

**Author's Note:**

> Todo error es mio.

― ¿Waves? ―Pregunta Nicole entrando a la casa de los Earps.

Unos Fuertes pasos se escucharon bajando de las escaleras y entonces vio a su hermosa Novia que tenía puesto su traje de Animadora. Por alguna extraña razón a Waverly se le dio por llevar ese traje solo para provocarla.

― Hey papi ―contesto alegremente con una sonrisa inocente―. Regresaste temprano.

Nicole abrió con sorpresa al escuchar tal apodo. Era cierto que últimamente han estado probando diferentes mecánicas para 'endulzar' su relación pero nunca han intentado lo de DD/LG pero sin duda eso le movería.

― Si. Mi niña ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ―pregunta quitándose su chaqueta de policía

La sonrisa de Waverly desapareció y ahora fue remplazado por uno triste.

―No me aceptaron en las animadoras…

Nicole no dice nada. Solo se sienta en su sofa individual favorito y con un movimiento de mano hace indicaciones para que se sentara en su regazo, Waverly se sienta y se apoya en el cuerpo de la mujer mas alta.

― Según ellos no soy buena y que los pasos mas básicos los falle pero te jure que solo fue por nerviosismo.

― ¡Patrañas! ―No es como si estuviera enojada de verdad, de hecho no lo estaba ya que al fin de cuentas es un juego pero se tenía que meter en el papel si quería que funcionara―. Tu eres mejor que todas ellas.

― ¿De verdad lo crees? ―la emoción brillaba en sus ojos.

― Claro que si.

Waverly sonríe levemente y se da media vuelta de modo que sus piernas quedaban encima del brazo del sofá y su brazos sujetaban firmemente los hombros de Nicole.

― Pero aún estoy triste de que no me aceptaran…

― No lo necesitas Waves. Mientras te portes bien con esos pasos yo te complaceré.

La Earp menor mueve sus caderas para causar fricción con la ingle de la mujer sentada, Nicole suelta un pequeño gemido por el movimiento inesperado.

―¿Papá?

― ¿Sí, mi niña?

― ¿Qué es eso que siento debajo de mí? ―pregunta inocentemente como si no supiera de que se trataba. El cerebro de Nicole causo un corto circuito ante tal pregunta y sin saber como dar una respuesta solo contesta:

―Pues esto… ―acaricia la mejilla de la Earp menor― es algo que usare en esa boquita tuya ―con su dedo pulgar obliga a que abra la boca levemente. Pero sin duda lo que no esperaba es que atrapara uno de sus dedos dentro y lo empezara a chupar como si de un dulce se tratase.

La mirada de Waverly era sugestiva y lasciva con un color rojo profundo manchado en sus mejillas sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma por tal acción. La humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba mas y tampoco era como si Nicole estuviera mejor, la protuberancia en sus pantalones era mas grande y los ojos oscuros de lujuria aparecieron claramente disfrutando de la acción.

― ¿Papi? ―pregunta.

― ¿Si? ―La respuesta fue corta pero no era una voz normal, no, era una voz baja y profunda llena de deseo.

Waverly sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno mas peligroso pero quería seguir empujando.

― ¿Porque es mas grande?

Nicole suelta una pequeña risa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por su espalda.

―Porque significa que ese lindo coño esta listo para mi ¿crees que no siento lo mojada que estas por mi? Dime ¿Qué tanto me deseas? ―pregunta nuevamente plantando pequeños besos en su clavícula―. ¿Qué tan mal deseas que mi gran polla este dentro de ti para follarte?

La mano de Nicole asciende por una de las piernas de la animadora hasta que llega a la falda donde mete su mando dentro donde se sorprende que no tenía ropa interior cubriéndola. Nicole pasea sus dedos por la raja desnuda provocando que temblara ligeramente y soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

― Papi…

― Oh por dios. Tengo a una hija zorra que no puede esperar a que su 'papi' llegue y la folle hasta que no pueda sentir sus piernas…

Nicole le quita la pequeña falda azul que muy apenas podía cubrirla. Se quedó desnuda ante la mirada depredadora de la oficial. Waverly cambia de posición donde ahora sus piernas se separaron para ponerlas en cada lado del oficial. Nicole sujeto fuertemente sus caderas donde comenzó a frotarse contra el centro húmedo de su novia que lo único que los separaban del placer puro era la tela de su pantalón.

― ¿Cómo deseas que te folle? ―pregunta―. ¿debería castigarte por se una niña mala? ―le da una nalgada y la castaña suelta un pequeño grito por el dolor y por la emoción.

― Papiiii

― Mi pequeña niña que esta necesitada, permite que tu padre cuide bien de ti ¿si?

Asiente con la cabeza muchas veces.

\--

Cuando Wynonna llego con cansancio al rancho de los Earp lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse en el sofá con una botella de whiskey y olvidarse de los renacido por un buen tiempo. Ese era su plan original es una lastima que a veces la vida la odiaba.

Lo que no esperaba era el grito de su hermana pequeñita que se escuchaba hasta afuera así que se fue gritando adentro de su casa con el Peacemaker en sus manos esperando ansiosamente poner una bala en la persona que estuviera lastimando a su hermanita. Pero sin duda lo que no esperaba era un oficial enterrado profundamente en su hermanita mientras que gritaba ansiosamente de placer.

El shock solo fue por unos segundos y entonces algo en su cerebro por fin hizo clic y abrió ampliamente los ojos al saber lo que estaba pasando.

Nicole penetrando a su hermana que estaba completamente desnuda en su sillón favorito…¡Su sillón favorito!

―¡Oh por dios! ―grito Wynonna. Era muy joven para saber lo que hacía con el oficial y no era el día en que quería saber.

― ¡Wynonna! ―Grita Wavely con sorpresa al ver a su hermana.

― ¡Haught! ¡Considérate muerta!

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no se que escribí. la verdad me considero muy malo para escribir 'smut' por eso no lo agregue del todo.


End file.
